Dawn of the Croods
| runtime = 23 minutes | voices = | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 52 (140 segements) | list_episodes = List of Dawn of the Croods episodes | theme_music_composer = John Van Tongeren | composer = Gabriel Mann Rebecca Kneubuhl | country = United States | network = Netflix | first_aired = December 24, 2015 | last_aired = July 7, 2017 | company = DreamWorks Animation Television | distributor = Netflix Steaming Services NBCUniversal Television Distribution | executive_producer = Brendan Hay }} Dawn of the Croods is an American 2D-animated web television series that is produced by DreamWorks Animation. The series is based on the 2013 animated film The Croods, taking place before the events of the film. It premiered on December 24, 2015, on Netflix. The second season premiered on August 26, 2016, third season on April 7, 2017, and fourth and final season on July 7, 2017. Sam Riegel was the voice director for the first two seasons, and Brendan Hay replaced him for the last two seasons. Plot The adventures of the series takes place before the film, with Eep and the family having new friends, and facing off against new enemy creatures. Cast * Dan Milano as Grug, Bud, Womp * Cree Summer as Ugga, Pat, Clip, Pup Howler * Stephanie Lemelin as Eep * A.J. Locascio as Thunk, Baitsy, Steve * Grey Griffin as Sandy, Lerk * Laraine Newman as Gran, One-Eyed Amber Mosh, Pram Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Bulk, Squawk, Bearowl, Creatures, Moler Bear, Mow, Earl, Old Man Root, Yelp * Dominic Catrambone as Sulk, Kevin, Fan, Night Mare, Ow the Dentist, Cave Teen, Bag * Jim Cummings as Little Mantrap * Ana Gasteyer as Meep * Thomas Lennon as Crud, Munk * Chris Parnell as Snoot Episodes On July 9, 2017, executive producer Hay replied on Twitter to a question about whether fourth season would be the last season, saying that it "most likely" would be. Production In contrast to the computer-animated film, the series is 2D-animated. The series' creators wanted to make it more "cartoonish", but found doing "squash and stretch" in CG too expensive for television. Different animation technique also helped the series to stand out from the feature film, which was concurrently shown on Netflix. The first three episodes were animated in Toon Boom Harmony by Vancouver's Bardel Entertainment. DreamWorks soon found that Harmony was not the best fit for animating scenes that contained multiple characters at once. The rest of the episodes were traditionally hand-drawn by South Korean studios: EMation, NE4U, and Dong Woo Animation. Awards and nominations References }} External links * at Netflix * at DreamWorks TV * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2017 American television series endings Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:American prequel television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Family Channel shows Category:Netflix children's programming Category:Netflix original programming Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Television programs based on films Category:Animated television series about families Category:Television series set in prehistory